


Taming Taeyong

by InChaosRoses



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, JohnYongCas, Johnyong, M/M, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, luyong, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InChaosRoses/pseuds/InChaosRoses
Summary: Dragon tamer Lee Taeyong dreads getting his very own dragon egg. Lucas just wants to squish his new owner because he's cute and tiny. Throw in a cute Hatchers apprentice who's also crazy for Taeyong and, well, this really only ever ends in everyone's favor.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Taming Taeyong

When Taeyong was about five years old his mother took him to see his very first dragon. It was massive, powerful, and had row after row of razor-sharp teeth. His initial reaction, surprisingly, was not that of glee and wonder - no. You see, where other children gazed and awed at the magnificent winged creatures, Taeyong screamed and cried. He was terrified. In fact, his exact words to his mother that day had been: 'I will never be a dragon tamer, never!'

So, needless to say, sitting in Johnny's hatchery with his personality test scores from the academy in hand is _not_ how he pictured his 25th birthday going down. Not by a long shot. 

"Don't look so down about it," Johnny chuckles as he sorts the last of the qualifying eggs. "You get a cool dragon bonded to you for the rest of your life. That's way cooler than getting a dog!"

Taeyong frowns in his seat. "You're only saying that because you get to have as many dogs as you want."

The tall brunet sets the last egg down on its stand in front of Taeyong before coming around to sit next to him. "Listen," Johnny tries to comfort. "I would trade places with you in a heartbeat if I could. Not having a tamers mark sucks when all you do is watch others get a forever friend."

Hearing that makes Taeyong soften up a bit, if only because he _know s_ how much Johnny loves dragons. Part of the reason he agreed to be a hatchers assistant was because he wasn't born with a mark. It only made sense that Johnny wanted to be as close to dragons as possible since he could never tame one of his own. 

"Explain how this goes again?" Taeyong offers as he uncrosses his arms and _tries_ to get into the idea of his life changing. Johnny smiles.

"Okay, so, you see these ten eggs?" His friend points to the table before them.

"Yeah," Taeyong nods. "You said these are the qualifying eggs, right?"

"Right-o," Johnny beams as he stands back up; making his way around to the other side of the table. He flips a switch under the table that makes the stands light up; casting a glow over each egg. "These are the 10 most qualified eggs matched to your personality test scores."

Taeyong makes a face at that. "So, these are the dragons most like me?"

"Err- no. Taeyong, did you even read your test scores?" Johnny asks; looking at his small friend expectantly. The blond looks away with a pout on his lips.

"... Maybe."

"Okay," Johnny sighs loudly. "Let's back it up then. Your scores are calculated based on your personality, right?"

Taeyong nods.

"The test at the tamers academy is made to find what your personality needs - what it can handle and what it can't. That paper you have in your hands is a map to your perfect match."

It takes him a second to process, but eventually Taeyong looks at the document (still in its folder) and raises his brows. "So... in theory this could also get me a boyfriend?" He muses aloud. Johnny rolls his eyes; grin on his face.

"You'd have a boyfriend already if you would just pick up on my A+ flirting skills," The taller male winks. Taeyong reaches over with his folder to swat at Johnny playfully.

"Hey," Johnny laughs. "I'm just saying - there's a chance."

" _Anyway,_ " the tamer says dramatically. "Continue?"

"Right, well," Johnny says as he pushes his hair back; picking up an egg from its stand. If he tries to flex his arm muscles in the process, Taeyong will never tell. "Your test scores give me a map to go off of when selecting eggs. All eggs have special markings on them, and different textures, that let us hatchers know what kind of temperament the dragon inside will have." He carefully maneuvers the egg in his hold to point at all the complex shapes and lines over the shell. "These eggs have similar outer shells, that's how they were selected to be part of your top ten."

"My top ten..." Taeyong repeats to himself with a giggle. "It makes me feel special."

"Well, actually," Johnny shrugs bashfully. "From here it's less about you, and more about which _egg_ you feel is special."

Taeyong freezes. "What?" he croaks. 

"Hatchers for centuries have wanted the bond formed by tamers and dragons to be fated. We get you part of the way there, but in the end, it's still you that picks your destined dragon."

Taeyong shakes as he takes in the multicolored eggs in front of him. His hands feel clammy as he sets his tests scores to the side to stand up and get a better view. 

"I have to pick now?" He asks, unsure. 

"You sure do, baby," Johnny winks. "Take your time. Pick up a few if you want, get a feel for them. I can step out of the room if you want-" A hand stops him.

"Stay," is all Taeyong says as he studies the eggs. "I don't think I can do this without you."

Taeyong completely misses the cheshire grin on the taller males' face. "Okay," Johnny chirps happily. "But remember, it was you who said you needed me. I'm never letting that go."

If he wasn't facing one of the biggest (if not _the_ biggest) decision of his life, Taeyong would smack Johnny again with his test scores. Instead, he settles for swatting at him lightly as he picks up an egg to inspect it. They're heavier than they look. No wonder Johnny had come back ripped after just one summer as an apprentice. The one Taeyong's holding has good weight to it, and feels less smooth than he'd originally thought it would. Most of the ten eggs have an off-white shade to them, Taeyong also notices, leaving only about four of them with an actual white shell underneath their markings. 

His eyes linger on the four eggs that aren't cream in color as he puts the egg in his hands down.

"Starting to narrow the search?" Johnny asks.

Taeyong nods as he picks up another egg - one of the four he's decided pass his first quality check. A thought crosses his mind.

"They don't know... " Taeyong asks carefully; barely a whisper as dread seeps into his core. "They don't _really_ know that I didn't choose them, do they?"

Johnny smiles easily as he shakes his head; already moving the eggs that didn't make the cut to another table. "No," he says. "The dragons inside don't know, and they won't feel left out or anything. The idea is that you pick the dragon egg that calls to you most. If it's not them, it's not them."

"Right, destiny and all," Taeyong says to himself as he looks at all the markings. Stars, hearts, circles, little swirls in every color - the remaining four have it all. "How am I supposed to pick just one?"

"Well," Johnny laughs a little; snapping Taeyong out of it. "A few minutes ago, you didn't want _any_. I say this is an improvement!"

"Hush you," The blond tamer growls as he studies each egg carefully, looking for something that might set one apart from the rest. The patterns and placements are different, but the four remaining eggs are basically the same image just... flipped a little each time.

"What if I don't choose any?" He asks, curious.

"What if it doesn't matter which you choose, as long as you leave with adoption papers singed?" Johnny counters behind him as he polishes an egg. "You can't run away from destiny Yongie. You do have to choose."

Taeyong sighs as he goes back to examining the four eggs on the table. Maybe it's because he's admittingly picky about certain things, but even though he doesn't want a dragon - he at least wants a _unique_ one. He wants to be sure that this decision feels right in his gut, and, well, these aren't it. He turns around to look at Johnny.

"I just don't think-" He stops.

"What?" Johnny blinks; stilling his motion on the egg in his hold.

"I want that one," Taeyong says simply; slim finger pointing directly at the egg in Johnny's arms. The hatcher doesn't really know what to think at first so he just stares - gaping at Taeyong like a fish out of water.

"This, uh-" He tries. "This wasn't part of your top ten though, Yong."

"So?" Taeyong crosses his arms. "Is there a rule against me picking an egg that isn't part of my top ten?"

Johnny sputters. He tries to put the egg down so as not to drop it, but Taeyong reaches for it and snatches it up quickly.

"Careful not to drop it!" The blond screeches as he cradles the egg close. "Why wasn't this one in my top ten, anyway? It looks pretty similar to the last four."

"Ah, that," Johnny rubs his head awkwardly. "Well, that one was supposed to be in your top ten, but it's got a crack on the side and-"

"You WHAT?" Taeyong yells as he frantically inspects his dragon egg for the crack. Sure enough, just like Johnny said, there, on the side, right through the rose marking that caught his attention - is a little crack. Taeyongs eyes water in worry almost instantly and Johnny can't believe his eyes. 

"Will the dragon be okay?" The tamer whimpers; hands caressing the egg like a baby. "He's not hurt, is he?"

"Calm down Yong," Johnny smiles as puts an arm around the little dragon tamer. "The dragon is fine and will be fine."

"Why didn't you set him out for me to view then?" Taeyong snaps with a pout; moving away from Johnny. The hatcher sighs.

"Usually cracked eggs are looked down on by tamers because they freak out and think something's wrong, so we don't set them out if they have a crack - even if it is small."

"Oh," Taeyong blinks. "I guess that does make sense."

"I really didn't think you'd pick this one because of the crack so I set him off to the side, sorry Yong," Johnny apologizes as he holds both hands up for a hug. Taeyong's never been good at saying 'no' to the taller male so he walks right into the hug.

"What normally happens to cracked eggs if no one wants them?" Taeyong asks when Johnny finally lets him and his egg go.

"Oh well, they're studied for a bit before they're sent to live on their home islands," Johnny tells him. "If the crack is really bad, like, falling apart, we have to terminate the egg if it's not fully developed enough to half early."

"Johnny," Taeyong frowns. "why on _earth_ would you even tell me that?"

The hatchers eyes go wide. "You asked!? And wait- hold up. I though you didn't like dragons? Hmm?" He looks really smug all of a sudden and Taeyong really hates to admit it but its a good look for Johnny.

"They're still living things," he says simply; pink in his cheeks. "I may not want to be a dragon tamer, but I don't want anything bad happening to my, or any, egg."

Johnny sniffs dramatically and wipes away a fake tear. "It's like you're my wife already, so caring for these eggs."

"I'm leaving," Taeyong pouts as he turns to make his way out.

"Taeyong wait you have paperwork to fill out to take Lucas home!" Johnny yells after him. The tamer stops and looks over his shoulder - puzzled - before holding his egg out at arm's length.

"It already has a name?"

"Yeah," The hatcher chuckles as he walks up with a stack of papers and a feather pen. "Eggs sometimes come to the hatchery already named. This one was named by his mother."

That would make sense, except for one little thing- "Dragons don't speak english, Johnny." Taeyong scoffs. "You expect me to believe a dragon, whose communication with humans is summed up in roars and growls, named her son 'Lucas'?"

Johnny looks up with a knowing glint in his eyes. "Yes," he smirks; pointing the feather pen at the egg. "Because that egg there is special. It's a shifting dragon. They have human forms."

**Author's Note:**

> HEEEEEEEEY so this is my contribution to the JohnYong and LuYong nations because I was like "yeah, duh I'm going to write about dragons now."


End file.
